Percy's New Eyes
by ChildOfHades877
Summary: From green to red Opposite yet the same A broken picture In a perfect frame Different sides of you Love, Sorrow, Deceit, Rage All enhanced And locked in a cage When you aren't you And Death's a helping hand You are the enemy In your own final stand
1. Chapter 1

**This must be a dream! It's not part of the only story I have, GASP! Here's another shocker, I don't own PJO! GASP AGAIN! But seriously, I've wanted a change in story for a while. So yeah. Tell me what you think and if you would like to see more. Thanks, I'll see you after you read!**

Annabeth sat at a picnic table, her golden hair tied back like usual. I snuck up behind her, planning to scare the Hades out of her. "Don't even try it, Kelp Head." she mumbled, too immersed in the book she was reading to even look up at me. "Aw, boo!" I said in mock disappointment, "What are you reading anyway? How To Be a Killjoy For Dummies?". She quietly growled like a sleepy yet feral dog. That was odd. "Hey, it was a joke, I'm sorry," I explained as I sat down next to her. She looked at me, and I knew _she_ wasn't _Annabeth_. It had fangs instead of teeth and eyes that were completely black. The thing growled and hissed at me and I got up and backed away. It stared deep into my eyes, boring into my soul and seemingly the core of my very existence, and spoke the following words:  
"_From green to red_  
_Opposite yet the same_  
_A broken picture_  
_In a perfect frame_  
_Different sides of you_  
_Love, Sorrow, Deceit, Rage_  
_All enhanced_  
_And locked in a cage_  
_When you aren't you_  
_And Death's a helping hand_  
_You are the enemy_  
_In your own final stand_"  
Then I woke up.

I woke up in a pool of water. _Literally_ a pool. Occasionally, during the night, I'll attract water and create pools. I was glad that Tyson was away, because this would freak him out. I manipulated the water back to the water fall and lay down again. I closed my eyes, letting the sound of the water calm me, as my mind went on a tangent.  
Man, I wonder what it's like being a Cyclops. Is your vision different? That voice thing is pretty cool, but kinda freaky. Yeah, I remember when Annabeth… My eyes shot open, _Annabeth_! Quickly, I checked the time. 6:02 A.M., I knew exactly where she would be. I dashed out the door into the brisk air of the morning. The cold air embedded deep under my skin, like a possession. I was sprinting at full tilt now. Ever so slowly I closed in on her hunched over form. She was staring intently at Daedalus's laptop, but I couldn't see her face, if it was her. "Annabeth!" I shouted, though my lungs screamed in protest. Slowly, groggily, she turned towards me…

**BOO! Did I scare you? Hopefully not, because if I did… That's just sad. AAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL RIGHTY THEN! I'm going to still continue the other story, but I'm adopting a schedule for posts! Yay, no more waiting a month for an update! Here's the plan, Joseph, A Mortal Encounter on Mondays/Tuesdays and Percy's New Eyes on Wednesdays/Thursdays. I'm very much a huge procrastinator, and I swear I have ADD (I could, it's hereditary!), so I have myself a two day period to post. Don't worry, as I get more comfortable with the schedule, it won't be as sporadic! AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYWAYS, I love you guys and I really don't like begging for reviews, so review only if you think I'm worthy. And as always, Stacy's mom ****_does_**** have it going on and have a nice life!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO, if you thought I did than you're a twat! Just leave. Go, now. Go. Shoo. Now for the rest of you intelligent people, you have permission to read!**

I reached her quicker than I anticipated, so I nearly bulldozed her completely off the picnic bench. I backed away quickly and grasped her face tightly. "Percy Jackson, what the Hades?" she asked, her words distorted by her face being squeezed and pulled in all directions. I examined her face very closely, paying special attention to her teeth and eyes especially. My escapade was only stopped by her threatening to tear off certain parts of me that I _really_ wanted to keep. Even then, I pestered her with questions. "How are you feeling? Are your teeth okay? How about your eyes? Really, are you okay? You look cold? Do you need a jacket? I can run back to my cabin and get one. Or you can use my shirt. Shirts are overrated anyway."

"PERCY!" she shouted ceasing my incessant rambling. "Percy, what's wrong?" she asked, as she looked me with those stormy gray eyes, and I knew. A gray streak lay by her face. I ran my fingers through my hair, right where my matching streaks were. **(A/N I'm sorry but I like their little matching streaks, it's so cute! You can flame.)** I smiled and answered with a measly "It's nothing, I'm fine," then I proceeded to collapse.

When I came to, I was on my knees and my breath was heavy. It seemed as if almost no time had passed, what with it still being a morning type of dark. I looked up and found that I was now in front of the picnic bench. Only, the bench had been reduced to splinters. Had Annabeth flipped out on the bench when I passed out? It was then that I realized that I had something in my hands. I saw, in each hand, I was grasping a chunk of the bench. My heartbeat quickened. I cast my gaze to the left and saw Annabeth, _mortified_, and clutching the laptop. She pressed a button, closed it, and ran off in the direction of the Big House.

I looked back at the bench, dazed. Slowly, I rose to my feet. I looked all around and saw no one, thank the Gods. I soon staggered after Annabeth, my mind racing. The rest of the camp was asleep, desperately trying to latch on to unconsciousness for as long as possible, but I was fully awake. As my head went in a thousand different directions, it always kept one question, _what is happening to me?_

**First I must apologize. One, for it being very short. The reason for this being I want to explain what went down at the picnic table all in one part. Two, for not uploading earlier. I tried to post it early yesterday evening, at like 6:00, but I accidentally deleted EVERYTHING. So I've spent the last two and a half hours trying to reconstruct it. I actually think this versions a bit more thought out, and doesn't suck as much. AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYWAYS brohoof. As always Stacy's mom does have it going on, and have a nice life**!


End file.
